


Second Chances

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Digital Art, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Social Malfoy Hermione Granger, Social Worker Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After years of working closely with Hermione Granger, Draco meets two children who end up changing his whole life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	1. The Winters

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my amazing beta for her amazing patience, and attention to detail. I would also love to thank the amazing @Akaya who created the most wonderful artwork a writer could ask for. 
> 
> I really hope you love this.

A loud crash of thunder had Draco bolting upright with a loud gasp as he looked around him, blindly not recognising his surroundings. A flash of lightning followed, illuminating his small bedroom in the poky little flat he’d bought since the Ministry seized his family’s fortune as reparations for the war. He collapsed back down onto the mattress grimacing at the way his t-shirt clung to his body, the cold sweat soaked the garment and was making him shiver. He turned his head to look at the Muggle alarm clock he had found in a charity shop over in Fleet Street and sighed at the bright red digits that blinked back at him:  _ 03.35 _ . A second rumble made him groan and pull a pillow over his face as the heavens opened and heavy sheets of icy rain pelted onto his window. After twenty minutes of trying to fall back to sleep, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and held his head in his hands. A frustrated sigh left his lips. He wasn’t sure how many nights ruined by insomnia he could handle. At least it had been the weather that had woken him this time and not the recurring nightmare he’d been having ever since his release from Azkaban three years ago.

Rising from the dingy bed, he padded into the small bathroom to relieve himself before wandering into his kitchen. He flicked his wand to set the kettle to boil and set about making himself a cup of tea. His eyes flickered to a binder that sat on the work surface from the night before was his current case: a brother and sister aged seven and three. They had been removed from their family home after experiencing bouts of accidental magic that had led to their muggle parents taking them to their local Cardinal. He had promised them help in exchange for a small fee to rid them of their demons. He flicked it open to the first page to see two little faces looking up at him. The sister wasn’t too severely affected, but her brother had eyes he’d only ever seen in his fellow inmates, void of emotion. Gripping his teacup in one hand and the thick file in the other, he crossed over to the worn couch and sat down. Blowing over the surface so as not to scald his mouth, he scanned the document. 

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he saw where they’d been placed pending adoption. It had been some time since he’d last laid eyes on Selena Ortez. Seeing her dark hooded eyes staring back at him, made the hairs on the back of his arms stand on end. Ever since her Godson’s death, she’d been on the warpath, accusing everyone and anyone of being collaborators with the Dark Lord. Her reputation preceded her, so he was surprised to see she’d been considered a candidate for the Winters’ children, especially with their background. This wasn’t going to end well. This wasn’t going to end well at all.

Ever since his release, he’d become something of a recluse. The time that wasn’t spent in his small box of an office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was spent here, or with his mother who had opted to emigrate to the Malfoy estate in France since the death of his father, who had not fared well after his second spout in Azkaban. His health rapidly declined after he had been sent to that foul place.  Closing his eyes as the feeling of dread washed over him at the memory of his father’s passing.

_ Draco laid on the rough wooden bench staring up at the stone ceiling, tossing a practise snitch up in the air and then catching it when the guards arrived, laughing and joking. He’d long learned to ignore their jibes, but when they stopped outside his cell, his whole body tensed.  _

_ “Oi, scum! It’s a beautiful night tonight. The once great and mighty Lucius Malfoy is no more. Couldn’t hack it, the murdering cunt. Finally kicked the bucket,” The first guard said thumbs in the loops of his belt as he puffed his chest out, looking proud at being the one to deliver the blow. _

_ “Oh, well, the world’s better off without him, eh Collins?” The second guard said in agreement as he banged his truncheon against the bars of Draco’s cell.  _

_ Draco yawned loudly as he went back to catching his snitch, not allowing them the pleasure of seeing him react. He could practically feel the guards seething in response if the way they stomped off in search of another victim. He hadn’t been expecting a troop of Healers to wall past floating a stretcher between them, which contained a body lying prone under a simple white sheet. Draco sat up sharply and rushed over to the bars, pressing his face to them to get a closer look. Most of the body was covered except for a single finger on the corpse’s right hand. A ring flashed in the moonlight, highlighting Lucius’ Malfoy family signet ring. Draco’s body went cold, and he turned and vomited over the floor, bringing up whatever contents it barely contained. Living on porridge and stale bread was enough to keep a person alive, but it was not enough to keep you healthy.  _

Draco shook his head to clear his mind of the image, he could push it to the back of his mind but it would never leave him entirely. Getting to his feet, he set about cleaning up his shattered cup, fixing it with his wand. The rain continued to fall, obscuring the sight of the street below. It was empty, except for the odd witch or wizard who was stumbling home after one too many in the Leaky. His heart clenched as he remembered the stack of unanswered letters he’d received from his old school friends, inviting him to social functions that he had no desire to attend. His mind was not yet ready for sleep, but his body desperately needed it. Thus, Draco returned to his bed in the hopes of salvaging whatever sleep he could until he was due at work.

* * *

Despite his body yearning for more sleep after the horrendous night, he had just had, Draco dragged himself from his bed and into the shower. It still refused to give him hot water no matter how many times he tried to fix it with magic or complain to his landlord. He scrubbed at his pale skin until it was almost raw before drying himself with a charm. He dressed in his usual Ministry approved robes. Flooing directly into the Atrium, he walked over to the security desk and handed over his wand as usual. Draco always hated the way the guards eyed him suspiciously and spent far longer than they should be scrutinising his belongings. Eventually, they returned his property and escorted him to the lifts. 

Stepping into the corridor, Draco made his way into his office. The small space wouldn’t be so bad if it had a window, but no, that was too good for a Death Eater. He should be grateful he even had a job, let alone one where he didn’t have to interact with anyone he might know. Sure Potter was down the hall, but so far, they’d ignored each other’s presence, and for that he was relieved. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle the pitiful looks and stares the chosen one would throw his way. 

Spying a note on his desk, he picked it up and scanned the short missive, smirking when he saw the sender's name. Turning on his heel, he approached the office of his supervisor Hermione Granger. Her curly hair was usually pinned to her head in some elaborate chignon, but today he noted it floated around her head. The black pencil skirt hugged her curves, and if he looked hard enough, he could barely make out the edge of the white lace bra he’d bought her for their anniversary. It took him months to save up for it, but he was glad for it because she was probably the only one who didn't care about his record. Draco knocked softly and waited.

“Come in,” Hermione called from within, prompting Draco to open the door and enter.

“Ah, Draco, I see you got my note. Now about Winter’s case, have you been sent the updated file?” Hermione asked him from where she was sitting at her desk, switching her Muggle trainers for a pair of simple nude stilettos.

“Yes, it arrived yesterday evening. I’m not too sure that putting Simon and Abigail with Selena Ortez, is a good idea,” Draco replied with a hint of his old trademark sneer on his lips when she wasn’t looking. The way she stiffened slightly made him realise he’d just made a colossal mistake. “She was Crabbe’s Godmother Granger,” he quickly carried on before she could interrupt him, “she’s had it out for anyone connected to the Dark Lord since he died. Even Potter’s aware of her reputation. I know you think I’m being over the top but, honestly, I’m not.” he finished gently.

“Draco, I don’t quite know what you’re getting at here with that statement, but I don’t appreciate judgements like that in my department,” she stood from her chair and crossed the room to the filing cabinet. “Ms Ortez has passed all the background checks necessary and is a great candidate. I wouldn’t have signed off on her application myself if I didn’t think she was competent,” she turned around to look him directly in his eyes, her features softening, “listen, I know you two have...history, but you need to leave that shit behind. You’re not at Hogwarts anymore. All I need from you is to carry out the necessary home checks and to ensure that the children are happy, healthy and not being neglected. Can you do that, or do I need to get someone else?” Hermione said, walking towards him, her eyes stern despite the gentle smile on her face.

Draco dipped his head feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin and nodded. “I will get on that. Where exactly can I find Ms.Ortez? Her details aren’t in the file,” he asked, unable to meet Hermione’s eyes as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, feeling chastised by a Gryffindor of all people. Draco hadn’t felt like this since his mother scolded him for breaking an antique vase that came from the court of Charlemagne himself.

“I’ve made an appointment to visit Ms Ortez at her home this morning at nine. You’ve got an hour to prepare,” Hermione moved back to her desk. “The children are still living with Mrs Abebe, but I’ve been told that’s not going too well and so this needs sorting, as soon as we can. These children have been through enough, and deserve to have a loving and stable home. You can find her here at this address,” Hermione explained, rummaging in her desk drawer and pulling out a scrap of paper which contained Selena’s details. 

“Alright then, I'll see you later at the restaurant”, Draco took the paper from Hermione’s hand and winked as he left her office.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Muggle London, Draco had a million questions running through his mind as he made his way to the children’s home where Simon and Abigail were staying. The tall brick house made an imposing figure on the quiet London street with wrought-iron gates and a large solid black door. Taking the steps two at a time, he rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open to show a young woman in her late thirties, long braids wrapped around her head in a top knot. Her dark rich skin was smooth, and her large dark eyes were soulful and kind. Adele Abebe had been running the home for ten years with her husband, Vincent. Draco honestly couldn’t think of a better couple for the job. Adele’s background in child psychology had been a godsend after the war, which had led her to the career she was doing now, being a mother to children who no longer had one to call their own.

“Draco! You’re early,” she greeted him. “The children are in the kitchen, having breakfast. Simon will be so happy to see you. You’ve truly made a connection with him. Helga knows he needs it,” Adele said, stepping back so he could enter the large marble hallway.

“I thought it best I stop by and see how they’re getting on. I’m visiting Ms Ortez later, and I want to be able to pass along any questions they might have,” Draco explained brightly while removing his outer robe and hanging it on the hook before removing his shoes.

“You are too good for this world, Draco. Tell me, have you found a good woman yet?” Adele teased as they walked into the large open plan kitchen.

A large wooden table took up most of the space. Around it sat half a dozen children ranging from babes to teens. In the very corner closest to the wall sat Simon, who was trying to encourage his sister to eat her breakfast with a spoon rather than use her hands. 

“Children, you have a visitor. Mr Draco is here,” Adele said softly, clapping her hands together to get their attention. Heads turned to look at him, and he gave them all a soft smile, ducking his head in embarrassment. At least she hadn’t called him her pet dragon, like last time.

Draco’s smile widened when he saw Simon scramble down from his chair and crawl under the table to get to him, small arms wrapping around his waist. Draco placed a hand on the boy’s dark head and stroked it gently. He’d always been good at maintaining a detached persona when it came to dealing with the children in his care. However, the moment he’d met the Winters that fateful day last Christmas, where he sat in the same hospital bed, something inside him had changed. Something deep inside him felt drawn to them, and no matter how much he scolded himself, he couldn’t shift the feeling that they’d be in his life for a very long time.

“Adele says we’re going to get a new mum,” Simon said with a small scowl on his face that made him look a lot older than his seven years of age. 

Draco crouched in front of him and took his small hands in his own, “That’s right, Simon. What have you been told about her?”

“Dunno,” Simon shrugged and studied their joined hands curiously, “just that she’s nice, but Abi and I don’t want a new mum. We want you! Mum’s aren’t nice. They send you to mean people who hurt you. A dad would be better,” he stated, looking at Draco with hope in his dark brown eyes.

Draco sighed and looked away for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. “I understand you have your reservations, believe me, I do. Starting over is hard, really hard. It’s scary, and you think that people are going to stare at you, and call you names. But, do you know what?” Draco informed him gently as he brushed Simon’s fringe out of his eyes, grinning when Abigail wandered over, dragging her toy rabbit behind her and hugged him, thumb in her mouth.

“What?” Simon asked in a small voice, rolling his eyes at his sister, who was attempting to sit on Draco’s lap.

Draco released one of Simon’s hands to wrap his arm around Abigail’s waist so she wouldn't fall before answering, “Sometimes it can be the best thing that can happen. Take me, for example, I had to start my life all over, and I’m doing fine. Sure, it can be a little unsettling, but I’m happy. Come on, let’s talk somewhere a bit more private. Don’t want the other kiddies getting jealous now, would we?” 

Moving so Abigail was now settled against his hip, her blonde head resting on his shoulder. They walked into the living room which reminded him strangely enough of the Slytherin Common Room, with its dark coloured couches and cushions in various shades of green and white. It always calmed him coming here, and he sank happily into a chair, adjusting Abigail’s position as Simon sat on the plush carpet and picked up a toy train, pushing it backwards and forwards.

“The woman who’s been approved for your adoption is Selena Ortez. Have you met her yet?” Draco asked as he watched the boy play looking completely content. 

A small nod from Simon made him smile affectionately, “Well I’m going to see her today. I’m going to be seeing your new house. Is there anything you want me to ask her?”

Simon stuck out his tongue as he thought hard, brow creased, “Will Abi and I share the same room? Are we allowed to play? Do I have to eat broccoli? Is she going to make us go to the bad men if we do stuff? If she’s our new mummy, will we still have to see our old mummy? Do I still have to go to school? Who will look after Abi when I’m not there? I’m her big brother, and it’s my job to look out for her. Ummm…ummm...I can’t think of anything else.”

Draco wrote each question down diligently before slipping his notebook and quill into the inside pocket of his robes.

“Time for me to go, I’m afraid. I will be back tomorrow,” Draco said reluctantly as he looked at his watch.

“Do you promise?” Simon asked whilst chewing on his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he clung to Draco firmly.

“Yes, Simon. I promise. A Slytherin never breaks their promises,” Draco replied firmly holding out his hand for Simon to shake. The seven-year-olds giggled at the formality before morphing his features so that they mirrored Draco’s and shook the man’s hand.

* * *

Looking over the address once more, Draco gripped his wand before apparating away from London and arriving on Platform 9 ¾. The platform looked alien without the trademark red steam engine being present, sending out plumes of thick white smoke. Walking over to the small conductor’s office, he knocked and entered. A short, portly man with thinning brown hair and thick coke-bottle glasses blinked up at him in surprise.

“What can I do for my man?” The conductor asked curiously as he sat back in his chair, fingers interlocked over his round stomach.

“I’m travelling to Hogsmeade and was wondering when the next train is arriving,” Draco said politely as he passed the note over to the man.

Draco watched the man lean forward and take the parchment in between his finger and thumb and scrutinised it. “I don’t see why you don’t just apparate up there. Next train should arrive in a few minutes. Will you be wanting a return?” The man asked, getting up awkwardly from his chair and over to the ticket booth. Draco followed him, ferreting around in the pocket of his robe and pulling out a battered old money pouch. He kept his thumb over the monogrammed initials just in case the conductor got uppity about who he was.

“Please. I won’t be returning until late afternoon,” Draco explained as he leant on the counter to try and see what the conductor was doing.

“Right...open return will cost you twelve galleons and fourteen sickles,” The conductor stated, holding out his hand for the money.

Draco cringed internally at the inflated price as he handed over the correct amount. He looked at the remainder and sighed. There was barely enough left for him to get groceries for the week, let alone pay his rent. Thanking the man, Draco turned and walked away, taking a seat on a metal bench to wait. Fifteen minutes later, a bottle green engine pulled into the station. A part of Draco was disappointed that it hadn’t been the Hogwarts’ Express as he rose and climbed aboard. The carriage he was in was empty as he took a seat in the first compartment he could find.

Crossing his right foot over his left ankle, Draco’s eyes travelled to his briefcase sitting next to him. His fingers itched with scrutinising the file for the hundredth time that morning. He opted to look out of the window to distract himself. Familiar scenes rushed past him. Draco didn’t remember falling asleep, but the loud cry of “Hogsmeade Station” had him jolting awake and scrambling off the train, briefcase in hand. He stood on the platform for a while, taking in his surroundings. Taking a deep breath, he made his way down the well-worn path towards the village. Stopping outside Honeydukes’ Sweet Shop, he took in the fanciful display before entering and purchasing a couple of chocolate frogs, and some ice-mice.

The small house was charming with its sloping roof and wisteria growing around the front door. The picket fence made him scoff in amusement as he pushed open the small gate. Draco rapped his knuckles on the door and waited, turning to inspect the front garden, looking for anything he could use to mark her unsuitable. He heard the door open, making him freeze for a moment before turning to look at her.

“Ms Selena Ortez? I’m Draco Malfoy, Simon and Abigail’s social worker. May I come in?” Draco questioned in a bland tone, as memories of Crabbe flashed through his mind.

“ _ You’re _ the social worker?” Selena replied looking shocked by his presence on the doorstep, “Well, I suppose you’d better come in. And please, call me Selena. It’s what my Vinnie would have wanted after all”

Draco ducked to not hit his head on the doorframe, eyes scanning the small hallway. To be honest, he was impressed. The house was warm, welcoming and as neat as a pin. Let’s see how well she handled a surprise inspection in a couple of months.

“Can I get you something to drink? Whisky? Brandy?” Selena asked looking down her nose at him, as she watched him scrutinising her home.

“No thank you, Selena. Tea, however, would be nice, thank you,” Draco said politely as he stood awkwardly in her living room. There were nicknacks everywhere on every surface. He could hear her in the kitchen, clinking china and tinkling spoons. She appeared moments later, carrying a large tray that contained a tea-service that would make his mother envious.

“Please, take a seat,” Selena said politely, a saccharine smile on her face as she bent to place the tray down on the coffee table. 

Draco moved a pile of books off a simple dining chair, unbuttoned his cloak and draped it over the back of the sofa before doing as he was instructed. He watched her make him a cup of tea, adding far too much milk. 

“Right, let’s get to it, shall we? Miss Ortez, you’ve put in an application to adopt the Winters children; Simon and Abigail, aged seven and three respectfully. What made you choose these children in particular? There are lots of children in need of good homes, loving homes,” Draco questioned putting quill to paper as he waited for whatever bullshit excuse she was bound to come up with. Just being in the same room as this woman was making him anxious. Simon and Abigail had gone through too much in their short lives, and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that Selena Ortez didn’t go anywhere near them.

“All the children were wonderful. They truly were and if I could give them all a loving home, I would. When I met Simon and Abigail, I just...I don’t know...I was drawn to them. I suppose. At first, I was there purely as an educational advisor. I work for the Department of Magical Education. Then I kept finding myself going there whenever I could, on my lunch breaks mainly. Simon wasn’t very keen on me, but his sister is a sweetheart. And to think of all they’ve been through,” Selena replied after a couple of minutes, teacup balanced on her knee, tea undrunk.

“What do you know of what they’ve been through?” Draco asked with a bit more bite than he had wanted to creep into his voice as he looked at her with stormy grey eyes.

“I know their parents abused them and in all honesty Mr Malfoy, I wasn’t told much. On a need to know basis, and all that. Their key worker was to fill me in. That would be you, I’m guessing?” Selena asked with pursed lips as she finally took a mouthful of tea.

Draco nodded, setting his things aside. “You’re correct, Miss Ortez. I am in charge of ensuring that you are a good fit. I know Ms Granger did your application but if anything happens to any of these children, they will be removed from your care immediately. You will never be allowed to have contact with children again. Am I clear?” Draco said firmly, staring her down until she nodded, looking shocked.

“Simon doesn’t take to women well. Luckily, Adele has the experience she does. On his first night at the home, he tried to sneak himself and his sister out claiming he wasn’t going to let anyone harm his sister again. They almost got run over by a Muggle lorry that was on its way to make a delivery. Ms Granger and a former colleague of ours were first alerted to the Winters’ case when Simon was born seven years ago. His parents were very young and very religious Muggles. This was their first child, and naturally, they struggled. From what we could discover, the marriage had been an arranged one. His mother had fallen pregnant outside of marriage, and well, her father did all he could to cover it up,” Draco explained, studying her face for signs of a reaction. Fear, horror, disgust. Any of those would do. So far, her expression was one of clean detachment as he debriefed her. 

“Four months after Simon’s birth, the department was alerted to a disturbance at the family home. When Ms Granger arrived, Simon was alone in his cot screaming blue murder. His mother had locked herself in the bathroom when he’d started making his toys float around his head. She was scared. Her father had been called back from work, and it took a lot of paperwork after. He had to be physically restrained. Ms Granger explained the situation, and she was thrown out on her arse, our colleague too. Months go by, and we don’t hear a thing. Our former colleague put it down to a one-off. Sometimes Muggle babies show small traces of magic without it ever manifesting into anything. Similar to Squibs if you like,” Draco explained as he drained his teacup and placed it on the table before helping himself to a biscuit.

“Three years later, Abigail arrives and the same thing happens again. She was a little older when she first showed signs of magic, but magic, she did do. She was my first case, and I am very protective of my charges, Ms Ortez. When I arrived with Ms Granger in tow, the house was in disarray. Their mother was screaming about demons, while Simon was tied to his bed as a Priest splashed the water about and pounded on him to compel the demon to leave. Abigail was screaming in her cot. She was filthy, underweight and suffering from a bad case of pneumonia. We were lucky we got to them in time, any later and Simon would have died that night. Now, you’re probably thinking, why didn’t we check in on them earlier? Ms Granger tried, but the Wizengamot don’t like getting themselves caught up in Muggle affairs. There are hundreds of Simons and Abigails out there who need us, but when our government refuses to lift a finger, there’s only so much we can do,” Draco said bitterly, gritting his teeth as he forced his anger back down with a grimace.

“I...I don’t know what to say only that I will do my best to be a good mother, Mr Malfoy. Their life has been from what I’ve been told, simply awful up until now, and I will do my best to show them that they can be happy without fear of retribution,” Selena replied, giving him a pointed look.

The upstairs landing was a long corridor that had four rooms branching off it. He was taken to a room at the back of the property which overlooked the rolling hills and a large walled garden that Draco knew Simon would spend most of his time in. The room was large enough for two, yet not too big that they’d feel overwhelmed. The bunk beds were a nice touch, and the overflowing toy box was enviable. Draco hated himself at that moment. Why couldn’t he have a place as lovely as this? Why did he have to accept a paycheck that was half of what it should be for his position? Salazar Slytherin, he should be the one giving those kids a loving home. Not her.

“Do you mind if I inspect the toys?” Draco asked Selena, feeling her eyes following him as he surveyed the room.

“Not at all. Go ahead,”

“Thank you, Miss Ortez,”

Draco knelt onto the floor and lifted the lid. In amongst all the soft toys and self-propelling Quidditch figures sat a small stuffed dragon in a shocking shade of blue that made him pause. It’s worn body and single eye had him reaching for it with trembling fingers. The fabric felt just as he remembered it, silky smooth and warm against his skin. He lifted it to his face, not caring that Selena was present and sniffed it. The soft scent of his father’s cologne flooded his nostrils. 

A strangled whine left his lips as he jumped to his feet and tore down the stairs and burst out of the house into the front garden with the toy still clutched in his hand. Bent over double, Draco took deep breaths as images of being curled up on his father’s lap as he looked over the family account flashed behind his eyes. He could hear a voice calling his name. At first, he thought it was his mother, but she’d ran and never looked back. Once his breathing started to even out, he realised it was Selena talking to him rubbing his back with her hand in slow circles that warmed him. Straightening, he tore away from her before brandishing the toy in front of him.

“Where did you get this?” Draco asked, willing his tears not to fall as image after image continued to assault him, no matter how hard he tried to dislodge them. His Occlumency was failing. How was it failing? He distinctly remembered locking those memories away the night before he got marked. His left forearm ached from the memory as he clutched the dragon tighter.

“Mr Malfoy, I don’t know what you’re talking about? Get what? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You tore out of there as though someone had set fire to you,” Selena responded, keeping her distance from the man.

“This! I’m talking about this! Are you deaf or something? Where. Did. You. Get. This?” Draco exclaimed, throwing the toy into her face, his eyes swirling with uncontrolled emotion. The wind swirled around them fiercely, and the heavens rumbled signalling rain.

“Mr.Malfoy, you need to calm down. I got it in a charity shop. Why does it matter so much where I got it? Look, I’ll find you the receipt if it’s that important,” Selena said firmly as she bent to pick up the discarded toy.

“Why does it matter? My father gave that to me Selena. He gave it to me! It was mine, and I lost it, and now I’ve lost him. I’m sorry, we’re going to have to continue this another time. May I use your Floo?” Draco asked her as he eyed the toy in her hands. He stalked back into the house not waiting for her reply, packed up his briefcase, and threw Floo powder into the grate. 

Stepping into the flames, he quietly called out his address before disappearing. The look on her face haunted him as she tumbled out into his flat. He ran to the bathroom and lifted the lid before depositing the contents of his stomach within it.

Draco gripped the edge of the sink and hauled himself to his feet. His head swam, and it took all his concentration not to end up hurting once more. Turning on the tap, Draco rinsed his mouth and dried it on the single towel in his possession, the rough, worn fabric scratching his face. Draco wandered into his kitchen, opening and shutting the doors. He sighed heavily when all he was greeted within his pantry was a stale loaf of bread, a lump of moulding cheese. Grabbing the cheese, he scraped the worst of the green fuzz off with a knife before throwing it into the bin. 

Pulling out his money pouch, he emptied the contents onto the work surface and started to count. Five galleons, three sickles and six knuts. That was nowhere near enough money to get him groceries for the week. Draco had been hoping for a pay rise at his last appraisal. Unfortunately, the Ministry’s big bosses had once again declined his request despite Granger acting as his advocate. He rummaged in the back of the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a dusty bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky. It would have to do. Unscrewing the cap, he wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle, drinking deeply. The burn running down his throat made his eyes water, and he tore his mouth away coughing violently. It had been a long time since he'd last indulged in alcohol. His finances, however, didn't warrant that kind of expense. The sound of his floo activating had him hastily shoving the bottle back into the cupboard. 

Looking at his watch, he swore loudly noticing the time. Sticking his head around the doorway to the living room, he saw Hermione stood appraising his flat, a small frown between her eyebrows. He knew that look. He raked his eyes over her gentle curves taking in the simple black dress that fell to mid-thigh and her curly hair twisted up into a classy chignon.

“I thought we agreed to meet at the restaurant?” Draco queried as he entered, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

“I know, but I was sitting at home twiddling my thumbs and thought I’d surprise you. I don’t mean to be blunt Draco, but when you said you lived in a bad neighbourhood, I wasn’t expecting it to be at the other end of Knockturn Alley,” Hermione stated honestly as she turned around. 

Ever since their first date, he’d always made the habit of meeting her outside hers, just so that she didn’t have to see just where he was living. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo. 

“Let me go get changed and then we’ll go. Don’t want to lose our reservation. It’s been on the books for months,” Draco said, extracting himself from her embrace and headed into the bedroom.

He changed quickly, discarding his Ministry robes on his unmade bed and pulled on the crisp white Oxford shirt and simple black slacks he usually reserved for his probation hearings. Raking his fingers through his hair, he pushed his fringe out of his eyes and studied his reflection carefully. If he were still in possession of the Malfoy accounts, he’d be whisking Hermione off to his favourite bistro in Paris that was located close to the Seine. The local Thai restaurant that had just opened up was about as exotic as they were going to get.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta for her amazing patience and time in helping me with this story. Without her, I would be lost. Also massive thanks to my artist Ayaka who provided me with such amazing art which can be found in chapter one.

The Blue Elephant was rammed with customers as it usually was most Friday nights. Taking Hermione’s hand in his, Draco shouldered his way through the crowd up to the harassed Manager who looked like she wanted to be elsewhere.

“Reservation under Malfoy,” Draco said as she looked up at him expectantly.

The Manager nodded in acknowledgement, “Follow me, please”. Draco followed the woman who weaved expertly in between tables, dodging her staff before coming to a table close to the bar.

Draco thanked the manager when they arrived at their table, pulling out a chair for Hermione, who sat with a small blush appearing on her cheeks before sitting opposite her. He took the menus offered and sighed heavily, putting the laminated card aside so he could look at her in the soft candlelight. The flames highlighted fine strands of gold in her chestnut brown hair that had come loose, framing her heart-shaped face. He was completely entranced by Hermione’s beauty. 

“You look beautiful tonight” Draco smirked at her, watching her blush even further. 

“Thank you Draco,” Hermione reached over to peck him on the cheek leaving behind a red lipstick mark. 

“I know we agreed not to discuss work but, I wanted to know what you thought of Selena Ortez,” Hermione asked, smiling at him gently, reaching across the table to place her small hand over his larger one.

Clearing his throat, Draco linked his fingers with hers, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he thought seriously about what he was going to say. “She’s a bad fit, Hermione. I know you think she’s all sweetness and light, but she’s nothing of the sort. I know her better than you. She was Vince Crabbe’s Godmother. Selena Ortez has always been a headstrong woman but ever since...ever since…” Draco stated. He tore his eyes away from her and reached for the water glass on the table and took a sip.

“Ever since he died, she’s been a nightmare! She’s a one-woman vigilante calling for blood for anyone even suspected of working for the Dark Lord. Selena has been systematically seeking out those in the Ministry with records, no matter how minor and ruining their careers. Even Potter knows about her,” Draco continued picking his menu back up and scanning it, “Did you want to split a starter?”.

“Oh Draco, why is it whenever someone shows interest in the Winters’ kids you come up with one reason or another as to why they’re unsuitable? Selena Ortez is financially stable, she owns her own home, a successful career and not to mention stacks of character references,” Hermione replied rolling her eyes as he gave another list of excuses, “And yes, that would be nice. What did you fancy?”.

“They deserve to be with people who want them. Selena Ortez is just another individual with an agenda. If you didn’t want to hear what I think, then why bother asking? What about the fishcakes? Table seven has just had some delivered, and they look delicious,” Draco replied with a sigh, pointing out the tall waitress with dark red hair who was rushing around delivering food to the other diners.

“Mmm, that’ll be lovely. It’s not that I don’t value your opinion. You just seem overly attached to them. Simon, especially. Anything I need to worry about?” Hermione asked as another waitress arrived at their table, notepad in hand.

“What can I get you?” She asked in a bored tone, pulling a quill from behind her ear.

“A bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, please. We’ve decided to go with the fishcakes to share with an extra plate. I would also like the vegetable Pad Thai, easy on the chilli. Hermione?” Draco told the girl handing her the menu.

“The Green Chicken Curry please.”

The waitress gave them a tight-lipped smile as she tore off the page sending it into the kitchen before heading to the next table, bending down to speak jovially to a small girl who was furiously colouring with as many crayons as she could fit in her tiny hand. Draco was so entranced watching the child that he failed to hear Hermione speaking to him until he felt her hand on his knee.

“Sorry, Hermione, what did you say?” Draco questioned looking at her sharply, two pinpoints of colour appearing on his cheeks when he saw the amused look on her face.

“I said; what is it about Simon and Abigail that makes them different to all the others?” Hermione replied, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d been dreading this question since the day he was first called to the Winters’ home in Basildon, Essex three years ago. 

_Scruffy, emaciated and still feeling the effects of Azkaban, Draco had opted to spend his first night as a ‘free man’ getting as pissed as he possibly could on Aberforth’s watered-down Firewhisky. He’d woken up the next morning by a goat ramming its head into his side from where he was draped over the sticky table. Groaning, he peeled himself from the dull surface, clutching his head as the room spun and his vision blurred._

_“This isn’t a doss house, Malfoy. Go on, sling you hook,” Aberforth stated gruffly, waving a grimy looking cloth in his direction._

_Draco stood on shaky legs and stumbled from the bar out into the bright light of Hogsmeade. He’d barely made it ten paces when a glass whizzed past his ear, smashing it on the brick wall he was currently using to help keep him steady. Whirling round in shock, Draco stumbled backwards, looking around him for the perpetrator. Spying an older man, sprawled in an alleyway further up the street glaring at him with hate-filled eyes, Draco swallowed roughly, checking his pockets for his wand. Even though his probation officer had placed restrictions on his wand, he still liked knowing it was there should he ever get into real trouble. He pushed himself up off the ground, swearing under his breath as he stumbled away, pulling his cloak tighter around himself._

_At that moment, he cursed the Malfoy lineage and their trademark blond hair that made them stand out in a crowd. Coming across Borgin and Burkes, he pushed open the door, ducked his head and entered. The bell chimed loudly. The shuffling of heavy footsteps had Draco sighing in relief as Mr Frank Borgin himself entered from the back room still wrapped in his dressing gown._

_“I’m sorry for the imposition Frank, but there isn’t anywhere for me to go,” Draco apologised as he was shown through to the main office._

_Stacked on every surface was a series of boxes of different size, shape and weight. Draco lifted the lid of one to see a large sapphire coloured scarab beetle gilded with gold and two small rubies for eyes._

_“A commission for a client. All above-board of course,” Mr Borgin said replacing the lid. The greasy-haired grey older man who once stood proudly was now bent almost in half much to Draco’s surprise. He leant against the desk as Frank Borgin slowly lowered himself into a chair, bones creaking audibly in the small room._

_“Don’t get old, son. It’s a bloody curse, is what it is. Now, what can I do for you at four in the bloody morning?” Frank asked bluntly, steepling his fingers together._

_Draco swallowed at the way he was being observed, “I was wondering if you had anywhere I could stay? Low rent. I’m not fussy. Anything you have would be like a palace compared to Azkaban’s hospitality,” Draco asked feeling sheepish._

_“There’s the flat above the shop, I suppose. There are conditions. You don’t open that door for anyone, and no under the counter dealings. You owe me for the cabinet business boy,” Frank Borgin said, relaxing his hands and crossing his feet at the ankles._

_“Of course, Frank. I understand completely,” Draco replied diplomatically, dipping his head respectfully as a set of keys whizzed into the room, landing next to him. He picked them up and studied them. The trace of Dark Magic was making the faded mark on his left forearm twitch in response._

_The next day, Hermione had been a bundle of energy as she slapped a portkey into the palm of his hand which instantly sent him spiralling out of the office before he’d even had his morning cup of tea onto the streets of Cardiff. Staring up at the dark brick houses, Draco looked about him in confusion before the portkey transformed into a small scrap of parchment reading: Simon and Abigail Winters, 22 Peppermint Drive - URGENT! Children are to be removed. Wait for Aurors to arrive._

_Less than three minutes later, Potter and Weasley had turned up with half a dozen colleagues, broken down the door and arrested everyone inside. The first thing Draco was aware of was the sound of a child screaming their head off. He took to the stairs, two at a time and burst into the first door he came to. Finding a bathroom, Draco pivoted before crashing through the second door. The master bedroom looked like a bomb had gone off. Strapped to the bed, was the small body of a young boy, who was pale, clammy and covered in an assortment of bruises. Resisting the urge to vomit, Draco rushed over instantly applying two fingers to the boy’s jugular in search of a pulse. A tiny flutter brushed across his knuckles, and he let out a sigh of relief. Placing the boy in a statis charm that a Healer friend taught him, Draco continued to search the bedrooms. The small room that overlooked the highstreet contained a stained mattress and a broken draw. The sharp piercing cry he’d heard on entering the property had turned to small raspy whimpers. Scooping up the infant, Draco cradled them against his chest, stroking the soft blond hair of its head with his fingers._

Firm pressure brought the flashback to an end. Draco looked up at Hermione giving him a watery smile. He filled his water glass eagerly, downing the cool liquid that soothed his dry throat. Worried amber eyes studied his face, as the waitress brought over their starters.

“I thought I’d lost you there,” Hermione admitted turning to thank the waitress. Picking up her wine glass, she sipped it slowly. 

Draco picked up his napkin and laid it across his lap as he tried to figure out what to say. “I’m not singling them out. I know we get cases like Simon and Abigail’s every day. There’s just something about this Selena woman that just doesn’t sit right. I wouldn’t be sitting in this restaurant arguing with you about it if I didn’t think she’s got an agenda,” Draco said in a cool tone, eyes flashing in warning as he watched her squirm in her seat, eager to ask him where he’d been. 

His flashbacks had been getting more frequent the closer his probation hearing approached. The first time he’d become stuck, it had frightened Hermione to the point where she’d almost called for a Healer. As soon as she had touched the inside of his wrist, Draco blinked rapidly and inhaled, looking about him in confusion. Hermione was sobbing into her hands that had him pulling her against his chest as he mumbled apology after apology into her hair.

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Draco couldn’t take it any longer. “I’d suggest your place or mine but I’d rather not go back there, if possible.

Draco smirked when Hermione dropped her fork. The metal instrument clanging against the china bowl. A blush appeared on her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled.

“Why don’t we make this all a bit easier? Will you move in with me?” Hermione asked boldly, startling Draco into silence, glass halfway to his lips, as he stared her as though she’d just grown an extra head.

Gathering his composure and dabbing at his lips with his napkin, he replied, “You want me to live with you? As in shared living quarters? Granger...Hermione, you barely let me snog you in your office in case anyone finds out. What are they going to think when I hand in an updated change of circumstances form with _your_ address on it? Plus, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m still on probation.”

“I just hate seeing you go back to that flat. I have plenty of room. I could just say you’re a lodger,” Hermione interjected, chewing on her bottom lip, smudging her lipstick slightly. 

“The answer is no, Hermione. It’s too risky. Even being seen in public with you could have me thrown back in a cell.”

Draco ground his teeth at the way she rolled her eyes at him before opening her mouth to argue. “Now you’re being ridiculous. We are in public all the time Draco. Look, I’m not asking you to marry me for Merlin’s sake! You practically live with me anyway. You have a toothbrush in my bathroom, you have taken up space in _my_ wardrobe, not to mention the fancy coffee beans sat on the kitchen counter that you insist I buy because you’re not drinking Earl Grey tea again.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “We are in a relationship! Or have you forgotten that little fact? As for the Ministry, they already know. I filed the paperwork the day after our first date. So, are you moving in or not?”

“You always did have to play by the rules. Fine, _if_ I move in, I hope you’re prepared for this Hermione. It won’t all be mindblowing shower sex and morning coffee reading the Prophet,” Draco bit back in defence of his habits.

“Check please,” Hermione said, almost shooting out of her chair with glee as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Draco rolled his eyes at her exuberance. Gryffindors always did have a thing for theatrics. 

* * *

Draco didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of side-along apparition. The disorientation he felt afterwards always left him with a ringing in his ears. He watched her slide the bronze key into the door and turn it. Draco loved this house. It was nothing like the Manor, but it held the same charms. In a way, he was glad his family home was gone. The building had been demolished, and the ground cleansed of dark magic. Hermione’s townhouse in Kensington was light, bright, airy and full of extravagant and expensive furniture and knick-knacks. He’d been surprised the first time he’d come here, two years ago, still carrying his old prejudices around like badges of honour.

Placing his wallet into the silver dish in the entryway, he shucked off his shoes and hung his cloak as Hermione padded barefooted into the kitchen. Draco could hear the tiny pop of a house-elf appearing close by. He found her sat on a barstool flicking through files as the elf flitted about anxiously waiting for a command.

“Winky, could you get my briefcase from my office, please. Oh, and Draco will be staying with us again tonight,” Hermione said softly, licking the pad of her thumb to help turn the pages easier.

Draco brushed her hair to one side and slowly began kneading the taught muscles of her neck and shoulders, applying just the right amount of pressure to work out any kinks. Bending his head slightly, he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder as his hands slid down her arms to wrap around her waist. Draco grazed his teeth over her pulse point making her shiver. He stroked his fingers up her spine until he came to the zip of her dress. He tugged it down in one fluid motion that had her moan softly and rest her head against his chest. Spinning the stool around, Draco captured her lips with his own as his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. He felt her nails dig into his chest through his shirt as he exposed her silk-covered breasts to the warmth of her kitchen. Ignoring the small squeak from the doorway, Draco scooped her up into his arms before carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

Lips still locked in a fierce embrace, Draco groaned against hers as she began pulling off his clothes as he directed her back towards the large bed. He pulled her dress down over her hips until it pooled at her feet, leaving her in only her underwear. Suddenly, his shirt was slung over his shoulder which was quickly followed by his belt. Nimble fingers made short work of his trousers. Picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, Draco made quick work of the rest of his clothes before he climbed over her small frame. His eyes were pure silver, and judging by the burning desire reflected in her amber ones, she felt the same. 

Draco smiled softly, stroking a finger down her cheek. Leaning closer he pressed his lips to hers, marvelling in their softness and the bursts of static electricity that shot down his spine. Ghosting his fingers down her sternum, he smirked when Hermione shivered and arched her chest into his touch, seemingly shocking her back into motion. A small moan left his lips as he turned his head to provide better access when she started to pepper featherlight kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Running smooth hands over her curves, he occupied himself with cupping her breast, kneading it gently before dislodging her lips from his neck, dipping his head and drawing a nipple into his mouth. 

Looking up at her through his lashes, Draco sucked harder on her nipple as a look of bliss crossed her face. Her hands came to tangle in his hair as he released it with a wet _pop,_ before laving its twin with his tongue. He sucked at the sensitive skin of her breasts, placing hot open-mouthed kisses on her sternum, down her stomach, before settling in the valley between her legs. Draco grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, an action that granted him a loud keen. He watched her throw her head back and he felt her hand come down to settle into his hair, attempting to use her small hands to bring him closer to her core before he was ready.

Taking pity on her, he swiped his tongue slowly up her slit and moaned at the wetness that gathered upon it. Draco loved the moans that filled the room as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and slowly sucked.

“Dr-Draco!” Hermione cried out as her thighs clenched around his head. Draco groaned loudly against her sensitive bud as her fingers pulled his hair tight. The feel of her coming undone under his tongue had him so hard, he was sure there wasn’t any blood left anywhere else in his body.

It wasn’t until he felt Hermione settle into the mattress, a soft whine leaving her lips that he looked up at her through his lashes. Draco licked his lips teasingly, a smirk on his face. He was just about to crawl up her lithe body when Hermione gave him a smirk of her own, flipping them over until she was straddling his face. Draco chuckled softly at the way she was taking control. Stroking his hands up the back of her thighs, Draco cupped her arse, squeezing the pert flesh with a groan as her fingers wrapped themselves around his throbbing cock. He threw his head back, eyes closed as her thumb swiped over the sensitive glans. Draco didn’t think twice when he felt her move out of his grip until he felt himself slide swiftly inside of her slick core.

“FUCK!” Draco cursed loudly, eyes snapping open in surprise. Draco panted hard as her walls fluttered around him. Licking his lips, he gripped her hips to stabilise her as he sat up to face her.

Resting his forehead against hers, he gazed into her cinnamon coloured eyes as Hermione rocked on his cock. Draco stroked his hand up her spine that elicited a long moan of pleasure from her lips as his hand came to rest at the nape of her neck. Fingers tangling in her wild curls, Draco claimed her swollen lips. He moaned loudly into her mouth as Hermione bit his bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Draco cupped a breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he moved to suck at the creamy skin of her throat, leaving behind a dark purple mark. He hissed against her pulse point as he nails dug into his shoulders, breaking skin as he thrust up into her.

“More! Draco, more!” Hermione cried out, shivering under his touch as she felt the ball of heat in her stomach build.

Reaching between their sweat-soaked bodies, Draco thrummed her clit, breath hitching as she clenched around his member as she slammed down onto him. Draco flipped her onto her back, resting her legs over his shoulders as he thrust into her. Draco smirked softly as she fisted the sheet, head whipping back and forth as the dam burst and she came, legs quivering, back arched with a loud shout. Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck, breath coming out in hot pants, as he got closer to his orgasm. The feel of Hermione clamping around his cock, was the last straw. He was just about to pull out, when her legs left his shoulders and wound around his narrow waist, anchoring him to her body. He looked at her in surprise, face twisted in pleasure as he filled her with his seed. Draco managed to catch himself before he collapsed on her. 

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke early to the feel of a heavy, weight on his chest. The sensation of tiny claws pawing at his bare chest had him shaking his head in amusement. For as long as they’d been together, the orange furball that Hermione called a cat, had taken an instant liking to him, especially in the morning when he became the beast’s favourite pillow. After carefully extracting himself from the bed so as not to wake Hermione, Draco rose and padded into the kitchen. He flicked the switch on her fancy coffee machine and filled the orange demon’s food bowl, earning him a loud purr as he weaved in and out between his legs. Grabbing his coffee, Draco wandered over to the large window and looked out over London, watching the Muggles as they made their way to work and school. Coffee finished, he grabbed a quick shower, dressed and left for his flat.

Changing into a cleanish pair of robes and adjusting his hair, he travelled into the Atrium of the Ministry and made his way to his office. Hermione hadn’t arrived yet, which he was thankful for. After their night together, Draco was sure what to say to her. Since they started dating, not once had he ejaculated in her, and yet, she’d insisted on that every time. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice an owl circling above his head until it landed on his shoulder and dug its claws into his flesh. Hissing, Draco scowled at the bird as he took the letter. He dodged as it went to peck at his fingers, ripping open the envelope and scanning the missive.

“Shit!” 

Draco tore out of the department and into the nearest lift. Jiggling in place as the old rickety lift travelled slowly down to the atrium, he checked his watch compulsively. As soon as the disembodied voice signalled his arrival, he squeezed through the small gap, pushing past other workers as he sprinted out of the Ministry into the streets of London. Feet pounding on the pavement, Draco ran as fast as he could before bursting through St. Mungo’s door. Standing in the queue of patients and relatives, Draco raked his hand over his face, wishing he could have stayed in bed longer. Eventually, it was his turn.

“I received notification that Abigail Winter was brought in this morning. I’m her social worker,” Draco said quickly, leaning over to try and see if he could see where she had been taken.

“She’s up on Unicorn Ward. Second floor. After going through the first set of doors, head straight down the corridor, take a right. Then it should be on your second left. There’s a mural. You can’t miss it,” The witch said brightly, as she checked her notes.

Draco gave her a hurried thanks and a strained smile as he headed towards the lifts. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he entered the metal doors. Walking quickly in the direction he was told, he came upon the mural. Never in his life had he seen so much colour in such a small place. He entered, looking around him in concern for the sight of her blonde head. A blur barreled into him, making him stumble. Looking down, he sighed at the sight of Simon’s tear-streaked face still wearing his pyjamas.

“I tried to help her but she just fell. It’s not my fault Draco! It’s not! Please don’t let them take her away,” Simon sobbed against Draco’s shirt, small fists clutching the soft fabric, as his body trembled.

Draco wrapped his arms around him, stroking the young boy’s hair affectionately. He spied Abigail in the arms of Adele. The tight ball of fear in his stomach evaporated and he felt his body relax. Abigail looked exhausted. Her skin was paler than normal, making her large blue eyes all the more vivid.

“I’m not going to let her go anywhere. Did you tell Adele? Was it you?” Draco asked Simon, leading the boy over to a group of chairs near an overflowing box of toys.

Simon sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he nodded. Draco wiped Simon’s tears with his handkerchief and hugged him gently. Adele appeared and took a seat next to them, face grave. Draco gave Abigail his best smile which made the toddler giggle and hide her head in her caregiver's hair.

"She's going to be fine Draco. Turns out Abi here is anaemic. The Healers said she needs complete bed rest for at least a week, and daily doses of blood-replenishing potions," Adele stated gently, noticing the worry that was present in his grey eyes.

"We should postpone the adoption until Abi is healthy enough. I'll let Ms Granger know, and we'll send out an owl to Ms Ortez. Looks like you'll be staying with Adele and Vince for a bit longer. Is that going to be okay?" Draco suggested looking at Simon who was frowning slightly, dark eyes focussed on his slippers.

"Simon, Draco asked you a question. It's rude to ignore other people," Adele scolded gently, reaching over to lift his chin with a finger, so he was looking directly at her.

"I don't want to live with that lady. She's not nice. She shouts at us and she made Abi cry," Simon claimed as he turned his face away with an angry scowl.

Draco sighed, feeling as though he was going around in circles. "What about you, Abigail? What do you want, angel?" Draco asked the small girl who had wriggled off Adele’s lap and climbed on his.

"My daddy," Abigail said with a yawn reaching up to place a small kiss on Draco’s cheek.

"Looks like they're yours for today Draco. Don't get her over-excited. I know how much you love to spoil them," Adele said with a gentle smile as she stood. 

Draco chuckled softly, happily accepting the handover with grace. He knew by now not to argue with Adele. 

Returning to the Ministry with two kids in tow drew people's attention to him. Gripping Simon’s hand tighter as they walked across the marble floor. He kept the boy close to shield him from the dark looks he was receiving on the way, up to his office.

Seeing Hermione's office door open, he left Simon spinning around in his office chair. Draco had tried placing Abigail on the floor but she hung onto him like a limpet so he was forced to take her with him.

"Hermione, we need to talk. Simon and Abigail are coming home with me, and I'm going to adopt them. The procedure, be damned. I'll resign if I have to,” Draco said earnestly, eyes flooded with emotion as he stroked Abigail’s fair hair which was just a few shades darker than his own. 

“I just can't have them be messed around any longer. If I know Selena like I know I do. She'll drop her application, and Simon and Abigail deserve a real home with a real family. I can give them that, Hermione, Please...Please just let me have this," Draco pleaded as he sunk into one of the chairs opposite her desk.

Her owlish look of surprise as she placed the letter in her hand down on her desk had him sweating under his collar. Abigail was still clinging to him with her thumb in her mouth. Draco shook his head at the child in his arms, pulling the digit out of Abigail’s mouth who giggled, cuddled in closer and shoved her thumb back into her mouth defiantly.

"Draco, you know what the procedure is. We’re not allowed to adopt from within the department unless on medical grounds. And as far as I am aware, you are perfectly healthy. I understand you have a connection to the children, who shouldn’t even be here but, my hands are tied. As your boss, I would have to take this higher, and with your criminal record the chances of it being approved are...well to be blunt, non-existent,” Hermione explained honestly, looking pained at the broken look on Draco’s face.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

Draco’s head whipped around, eyes wide as he saw a streak of blue from Simon’s pyjamas dart out the doorway. Turning to glare at Hermione, he shot quickly to his feet and ran after the small boy who was weaving in and out of desks and out into the corridors of the Ministry.

“SIMON! WAIT!” Draco shouted, slowing down to a fast walk when Abigail started to cry into his shoulder.

“YOU’RE A LIAR! YOU’RE ALL LIARS! YOU SAID WE’D GET A FAMILY! NOW WE’LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO OUR FIRST MUM! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!” Simon screamed in response, charging at Draco and kicking him in the shins.

Draco winced at the sharp pain shooting up his leg, “Simon, please. Let me explain. Running off and shouting at me, isn’t going to help. You’re not going back to that house. I promise,” Draco said as he wrapped his hand around Simon’s small wrist, pulling him over to a small seating area. 

Sitting beside the boy, who slid as far away as he could with his small arms crossed over his chest and the biggest scowl he could muster. Draco rubbed Abigail’s back in gentle soothing circles as her sobs turned to hiccups. 

“Miss Granger has a very difficult job. She is the one who does all the ticking and boring paperwork. I’m the one that spends the most time with not only you and your sister but, other children too. Ms Ortez has issues, a bit like your mum. She only likes certain children, and with Abi’s illness that makes her not a good fit.” Draco uncrossed Simon's hand and held on to it. “I want to be your dad, just like you asked. Unfortunately, when I was a kid, I did some bad things and went to prison. That makes things difficult. We don’t tend to place children for fostering or adoption with people who have criminal convictions. Please don’t be-,” Draco informed the boy. He wanted nothing more than to hug him close but knew that Simon had to make the first move. The sight of Hermione’s wild curls appearing had him pausing mid-sentence. 

“Simon, may I sit?” Hermione asked Simon softly, indicating to the small space beside him. 

Draco watched Simon think for a few moments before he gave a minute nod. He moved Abigail to the chair beside him, prepared to get Simon out of the building as quickly as he could, should things go south. Out of everyone in the child’s life, Draco knew just how volatile Simon’s magic could be when he was angry and upset. The scene he’d caused in Hermione’s office was nothing compared to the damage that his emotions usually caused.

“I would like to apologise to you for what you overheard me telling Mr Malfoy, Simon. I know it probably wasn’t what you wanted to hear but, I had to tell him the truth. Telling the truth is very important.” She kneeled to be on eye level with the boy. “I didn’t mean to upset you. If you’d like, can I find you another family?” Hermione said looking contrite as she looked over to Draco anxiously.

“I don’t want another family, and neither does Abi! We want Draco to be our daddy. You promised we could have who we wanted!” Simon exclaimed pouting at her.

“I understand that Simon but the rules state that he can’t adopt you. I know it’s unfair but that’s the way it is. Come on, I’ll take you and Abi back to Mrs Abebe’s,” Hermione explained as she got to her feet and held out her hand to him.

“Granger, can I have a word?” Draco said bluntly, eyes darkening in anger, “Simon, stay here with Abigail, please.”

Draco took Hermione by the elbow and dragged her down the corridor, opening and closing doors until he came across an empty conference room. Shoving her inside, he slammed the door behind them. 

“What the blazes are you playing at? You do not make promises to children you cannot keep. Do you know what? You can stuff your job! If you won’t let me adopt these children, I will take this to the highest authority, and I _will_ win. I might not have my family’s money anymore but the name Draco Lucius Malfoy still means something,” Draco snarled in anger as he stalked towards her, “They are coming home with me. Today. End of story.”

Pivoting he walked away from her, leaving her standing alone in the large room. Draco collected the children, walked back to his office, penned a quick resignation letter and left. He would have travelled by Floo back to his flat, but he fancied taking a walk. The look on the faces of Simon and Abi as they entered Diagon Alley was something he’d never forget. Both had brilliant smiles on their faces, and Simon kept darting over to every little thing. A reflection in a shop window made him gasp and turn around.

“Mum! What are you doing back in London?” Draco asked, embracing his mother. The scent of her favourite perfume shrouding him with a sense of calm.

“I was tired of Paris, and I missed my little boy. Now, who are these beauties?” Narcissa replied gently, looking at the children curiously. 

Simon eyed the blonde woman sceptically as he walked over to Draco and slipped his hand into the man’s larger one. 

“This is Simon and Abigail. I’m adopting them. I...I would like your help,” Draco said introducing the pair. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the radiant look in his mother’s eyes wasn’t it.

“Grandchildren...I’m to have grandchildren. If only Lucius was here. He’d be so proud of you my little dragon,” Narcissa said with a watery smile as she reached up to cup her son’s face. “Where do we start?”

* * *

Six months later…

Draco sat in the gardens at the new townhouse his mother had purchased after selling their summer home in Paris. It was large enough for both children to live and grow. His mother had her apartments at the very top of the house, which she used to entertain old friends and acquaintances. Sipping on a cup of Earl Grey tea, he watched Simon and Abi play with the giant muggle chess set his mother had got them for Christmas. A sharp ringing rang through the house. Rising, he walked over and opened the large door. His eyebrows rose when he saw Hermione standing on the doorstep, a hand resting on her rounded stomach.

“Can I come in?” She asked him with a small blush of embarrassment.

“Who is it darling?” His mother called from upstairs.

“Hermione Granger, mother,” Draco called in reply. “Come in, Hermione. The children are in the garden. Did you need to see them? Everything is in order, I promise,” Draco reassured her, as he stepped aside.

Draco escorted her into the morning room and called for a House Elf to serve them tea. The small creature arrived minutes later carrying a large tray filled with a plate of finger sandwiches, fruit scones with freshly made jam and a pot of steaming hot tea. 

“You seem to have landed on your feet. I went to your old flat only to be told you’d moved,” she began, avoiding his eyes. “They wouldn’t give me a forwarding address. It took three months to track you down, and then another month to pluck up the courage to knock on your door. Harry offered to come with me but, this was something I had to do by myself,” Hermione commented, rambling slightly as the delicate china rattled in her trembling hands.

“Mother sold our property in Paris. Allowed me to privately adopt Simon and Abigail, buy this place with a few pennies left in the bank. I’ve started my own company. Well, restart is the better choice of words. My father was in antiques though my operation is completely legal. So, why are you here?” Draco replied politely, sipping the hot beverage slowly while eyeing her curiously.

“Well, you see the thing is, I’m pregnant,” Hermione said, mustering up her old Gryffindor courage, finally looking him in the eye as she informed him.

“Yes, it is rather obvious. Why are you telling me?” He queried leaning forward slightly, brow creased.

“Well...you’re the father.” 

Draco’s cup fell from his hands, shattering on the hardwood floor as he gaped at her, words escaping him.


End file.
